Barlow Collegiate Institute
The Barlow Collegiate Institute is a private high school located on the planet Earth. It is located in Blythewood. It has a prestigious reputation and attracts many students to the school based on its academic merits. However Barlow aslo has its share of "trust fund babies" who simply attend the school because their families can afford the steep tuition (or bribe the school outright to gain acceptance). This latter group enjoys a great deal of drinking and partying. At one point they painted a residence staircase bright red. Barlow is a large school, with a variety of buildings that make up the campus. There are residence buildings for students who live far from home. The campus also has a science building, and possibly several restaurants. Barlow also has a great deal of trees and shrubbery located on campus, and it is located close to a very large forest. History Eris Miller began attending the Barlow Collegiate Institute in her freshman year. She was accepted into the school because of her high grades and intellect, and attended at the urging of her mother. Eris made few friends at the school, though she excelled academically. One morning Eris attended a class taught by Professor Pingree, and briefly returned to her dorm to shower. On her way to her calculus class, several large scaly arms reached out and grabbed her. Eris struggled, but nobody heard her and she was knocked out with a paralyzing gas. Eris disappeared from campus, and wasn't heard from for months. Despite Barlow's prestigious reputation, it did little in response to Eris' disappearance. The dean simply assumed that Eris had run away after being overwhelmed by the prestigious school's work load. Eris returned to campus abruptly two months later, where she arrived at her old dorm. After explaining to her residence secretary where she'd been and catching up with her roommates and mother, Eris was contacted by Dean Gresham. She met with him so the school could learn exactly where she had disappeared to. Eris tried to explain what had happened, but the dean was disbelieving. At that point Barlow Collegiate received a very unexpected visitor - alien prince Varrin Gara'dar and his spaceship the Nonconformity. Varrin retrieved Eris and they fled Barlow Collegiate. The bewildered dean passed out. Eris returned to Barlow Collegiate a few days later, intending to stay for good. She brought Varrin with her this time, and showed him around the campus. They walked through Eris' dorm room, got dinner together, and went for a walk in the forest near the school. They discussed their relationship, and Varrin abruptly proposed to Eris. Eris refused him, but before she could explain why, Varrin fled the campus. Eris sat down by a tree and began to cry. Eris fell asleep by the tree, and was awoken by her roommate Lisa. Lisa encouraged Eris to track Varrin down and explain to him how she felt. Eris thanked Lisa for her help and left Barlow Collegiate to track down Varrin. Eris and Varrin reconciled, and they left Barlow Collegiate, and planet Earth entirely, behind. Faculty Dean Gresham - Dean of Admissions Professor Pingree - Science Teacher Dean Gresham's Secretary Residence Secretary Students Eris Miller (dropped out) Lisa Brightman Josh Fisher Janice Mallory Category:Locations